Dreyfus
Zaratras Gilthunder |abilities = Break |affiliation = Holy Knights |manga = Chapter 29 }} is one of the current Great Holy Knights, thus also making him one of the two people who have command over the entirety of Liones after the coup d'état. Appearance Dreyfus's attire consists of a standard set of a Holy Knight's armor that has a spike on each shoulder. He has long black hair that reaches up to his shoulder, with a short beard. In his years as a Holy Knight, Dreyfus has short hair and small beard and wears a traditional Holy Knight uniform. Personality Dreyfus is a dignified and diligent Holy Knight who is dedicated to his duties, being willing to even capture his king and enslave citizens to help in the military efforts, in order to prepare for the Holy War. Despite his serious nature, Dreyfus cares greatly for his son, locking himself in his room and grieving for days when Griamor was reported to be dead. Dreyfus does not acknowledge the existence of dreams or ideals, believing that it is his role to crush them. When in battle, Dreyfus is extremely ruthless, brutally assaulting Diane and attempting to kill Guila. Dreyfus appears to hold deep-seated guilt over having killed his own brother. When Gowther used Nightmare Terror on him, Dreyfus is assaulted by the images of the day Zaratras was murdered. It's also shown that Dreyfus was incredibly jealous of him, angered that his son Griamor looked up to Zaratras instead of him. It is somewhat implied that his envy over Zaratras also contributed to Dreyfus killing him. History In his younger years, Dreyfus talks with Hendricksen about their king's intent on avoiding the Holy War, though doubted of the Holy Knights' role in the kingdom. He also met Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins who complimented of his sword skill while on a meal after training, pleasing Dreyfus. Ten years later, Dreyfus plotted with Hendricksen to murder his brother, Zaratras for the position of Great Holy Knight and place the blame on the Seven Deadly Sins. Plot Byzel Fight Festival arc Dreyfus is introduced when he speeches the Holy Knights of Liones about the king having made a mistake in trying to avoid the predicted Holy War, commanding all of them to prepare for it, and promising them that the current Great Holy Knights will lead the kingdom to victory. When the other Great Holy Knight, Hendricksen, comments that his speech was very gaudy, Dreyfus replies, saying that despite him not knowing whether the return of the Seven Deadly Sins and the prediction Holy War are coincidences, high troop morale must always be maintained. Suddenly, a knight enters the chamber and informs Dreyfus about an army of the Northern Barbarians, numbering three thousand, had begun an invasion and had annihilated the knights stationed nearby, with the knight even speculating if this was the Holy War. To stop the invasion, Dreyfus sends two of his Holy Knights, Gilthunder and Hauser, and after the two easily defeat the entire army and return to the castle, commends them for their work, and assures the latter that the "errand" the two had just completed was definitely not the Holy War. When Hauser states that since only the war itself was predicted, and not the kingdom's foe, no further action can be taken, to which Gilthunder expresses his suspicious of the foes being the Seven Deadly Sins. After Hauser's reply that even though said group of knights are legendary, they are only seven knights, Dreyfus states that even so, they, especially the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, are a threat that must be eliminated. He then proceeds to explain to them about Meliodas, who had once lost himself in his wrath, utterly destroying the kingdom of Danafor, a kingdom whose strength was equal to Liones's, at that time. A bewildered Hauser questions this incredible feat, and then also mentions the supposed "New Generations" of Holy Knights, about whom Dreyfus asks Gilthunder, with him answering that in the past month, many Holy Knight apprentices, some of whom considered to be failures, are mysteriously gaining incredible strength, and that many apprentices have also gone missing. After Hauser optimistically considers only the benefits of the "New Generation" despite their mysterious origin and then leaves citing his busywork, Gilthunder goes closer to Dreyfus and informs him about Hendricksen's men having called for many apprentices, causing the Great Holy Knight to wonder what his colleague was plotting. Armor Giant arc Hearing of the supposed-death of his son Griamor at Byzel, Dreyfus locks himself within his private room. Kingdom Infiltration arc Dreyfus later got out of his private room and chat with Hauser who he reveal that more New Generation are appearing more in Hendricksen group and their eyes seem lifeless. Dreyfus mention his prediction was right and have to have a long conversation with Hendricksen. Dreyfus ask Hendricksen to what his goal to which the latter reveal that he wanted to advent the Holy War to Dreyfus shock. Hendricksen told Dreyfus that the prophecy was the Holy Knights as the Guiding Hand of Light while the Seven Deadly Sins were the Bloodline of Darkness, but Hendricksen thought differently that they were not enough. Hendricksen admit that the Seven Deadly Sins are powerful, but were no where near the level the four races (Goddess, Giant, Fairy, and Human) in the ancient war. Dreyfus was at shock to hear Hendricksen plan and Hendricksen told him it was time to get the last fragment. Dreyfus grew anger at Hendricksen and told him if he truly believe they could take down the Demon Clan to which the latter reveal they could with the help of the New Generation. Dreyfus try to reason with Hendricksen and told them as Holy Knights, they have to bring justice to which Hendricksen that Dreyfus has no honor as he ask him to join in the plot to kill his brother, Zaratras for the position of Great Holy Knight which made Dreyfus silent. Hendricksen ask Dreyfus that he need his power as well and that he should join him and that if he oppose him, he will end up like his son, Griamor which made Dreyfus furious at Hendricksen and told him he will be the one dead. As Dreyfus was about to draw his sword, a knight appear to them and told them that three great powers are coming toward Liones in high speed. Deducing that the attackers are the Seven Deadly Sins themselves, Dreyfus ordered all Holy Knights to mobilize and intercept them. As Hendricksen proposed a truce to work together for now in order to fend off the Sins' attack, Dreyfus reluctantly agreed but swore that he'll never forgive him. Suddenly, two Great Holy Knights sensed another great power from the south gate and assumed that the Deadly Sins split up for a two-front attack until another knight hurriedly showed up and informed them that a massive army of Holy Knights from Camelot led by King Arthur Pendragon were at the same gate, shocking Dreyfus. Hendricksen decided to face Arthur while Dreyfus deal with Deadly Sins as he accept, but decided to chat with Hendricksen another time. Dreyfus order Gilthunder, Hauser, Guila, and Jericho to stop the Deadly Sins. Dreyfus then asked Helbram to what the Deadly Sins what since Hendricksen might have something to do with it and that Helbram is a dog of Hendricksen. Helbram told Dreyfus that he know nothing of it until Dreyfus scared him to turn into Love Helm and revealed that the Deadly Sins might be heading toward Merlin's old castle which is filled with magical artifacts. As Helbram guide the Holy Knights in Merlin castle, Dreyfus question what the Deadly Sins want to which Helbram lied, saying that they wanted treasures which Dreyfus find it hard to believe. The Holy Knights sense shaking underground and went downstairs to find Diane struck underground. Dreyfus walks toward Diane as the latter demand to get Elizabeth back which Dreyfus doesn't understand. As Diane broke the building and Gilthunde fighting her, Dreyfus ask Hauser why he isn't fighting Diane and ask if their is a reason which made Hauser rush in to help Gilthunder. Diane then stood heavily injury from the attacks while Dreyfus came closer to Diane as she use Ground Gladius one more time, but Dreyfus easily stop it and stab Diane, defeating her. Dreyfus watch as Helbram flew down and reveal he was alive because of Link. Dreyfus ask Helbram if Elizabeth was in the kingdom, but Helbram lied, saying that Diane was lying until the Giant raise up again to everyone shock and attack Dreyfus. Dreyfus sent Diane flying to a near by town and use a special sphere to tell everyone about Diane and walk to the town to find her. Dreyfus and the rest of the Holy Knight found the defeated Diane and was told by Jericho if she could have her head until Hauser and Guila go against them. Dreyfus tries to reason with the two of the consequences for turning against the Holy Knights and all they had stood for and tries to convince them to return to their side and pretend that never happened as he extend his hand to welcome them back if they comply only to meet with hostility. Clenching his fist in anger, Dreyfus brands Hauser and Guila traitors and prepares to kill the renegade Holy Knights along with Helbram, Gilthunder and Jericho. As Dreyfus was about to make his move, he and his subordinates were caught by Hauser's Rising Tornado and were sent flying high in the sky. While inside the twister, Dreyfus states that a mere twister cannot break his supremacy and deduces that they're only buying time by keeping him and the others in the air for the time being. The Great Holy Knight and the others were soon bombarded by Guila's continuous barrage of Shot Bombs. After his nephew Gilthunder successfully managed to interrupt Hauser and Guila from continuing their attack, Dreyfus was revealed to be completely unscathed from their attack, much to Guila's dismay. The Great Holy Knight then proceeds to kill Guila with Pierce only for Gowther, Goat's Sin of Lust to save her from his line of fire. Seemingly surprised of what had happened, Dreyfus notices a small light arrow pierced into his arm. Gowther thanked Guila for protecting Diane, and went down to face Dreyfus which the latter point out Gowther ability as the most dangerous of the Deadly Sins since it is able to crush minds. Dreyfus rush in and stab through Gowther chest with Break to stop Gowther before using his ability, but Gowther was still alive and punch Dreyfus and sent him flying. Dreyfus wake up to see a younger version of Hendricksen who they walk and chat together about King Liones ability Vision which told him how to avoid the Holy War. Dreyfus and Hendricksen thought that when peace come, they would be no need of Holy Knights. Dreyfus went to his home to see a younger version of Griamor and a unknown woman presumably his wife. Griamor told Dreyfus of his match with Gilthunder and that he wanted to be a Holy Knight as well. Dreyfus went to meet with Meliodas along with Hendricksen who talk about Zaratras and that Dreyfus sword skill is better than the latter. Dreyfus was happy to hear and wanted to surpass Zaratras, but the area around him started to break, and saw the dead body of his brother which shock Dreyfus greatly, making him break down and turning into a helpless child. Gowther stood before him and told him that human are fragile. As Gowther was about to leave Dreyfus to his nightmare, the latter sense a dark pressure coming near. Before Gowther could react, Dreyfus broke free from Nightmare Teller and return back to the real world while Gowther lay down frozen, but thanks to Gowther, Dreyfus was heavy injury mentally and decided to retreat along with Gilthunder while Helbram fight them off. Abilities/Equipment Dreyfus' abilities and equipments are as of yet unknown, but considering his position as a Great Holy Knight, he can be safely assumed to be extremely powerful. He wields a sword. His aura is more than enough to scare even the likes of Helbram to submission. Dreyfus has immense durability as shown despite being continuously bombarded with Shot Bombs, he appears completely unscathed and unharmed as if nothing happened. Abilities * Break: Not much is known about this ability, but it seems capable of shattering the opponent's techniques and has destructive potential. It was used to stop Diane's Ground Gladius and defeated Diane easily. Relationships Griamor Dreyfus and Griamor are father and son. Dreyfus appears to care greatly for his son, as Griamor was report dead, Dreyfus was very upset. Zaratras Not much is known about their brotherly relationship, however, Dreyfus was constantly jealous of Zaratras and had plotted to murder him for his position. Dreyfus still remains very remorseful and regrets having caused his brother's death. Meliodas Before framing the Deadly Sins, Dreyfus appear to hold high respect for Meliodas in the past, which he was happy when Meliodas said something positive of him. Trivia *Dreyfus' appearance resembles the character Aragorn from the series, The Lord of the Rings. *Dreyfus is a French surname in real-life. References }} Navigation es:Dreyfus Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Great Holy Knights